If I Choose to Stay
by LadyLumiya
Summary: When Bella runs into Edward to save him from revealing himself in Volterra, she gets knocked out and wakes up in an alternate universe where she and Edward are no longer together. Instead, she's mated and married to Aro Volturi and is his Queen. Aro knows something is not right with his Bella, but can he remind her of the love they share? Can he convince her to stay?
1. Crashing & Falling into New Arms

If I Choose to Stay

Her body jerked to a sudden halt. Months of doing reckless, life-threatening stunts just so her mind could fabric a mist in his image… Oh, how her imagination failed to even hold a candle to Edward's true beauty. Her human memory was so fleeting. Seeing him always stole her breath away. He attracted and guided her like a lighthouse. He was her beacon.

Her hair flew out around her face and plastered against her red cheeks. She was sweating from the stress and the intense Volterra sun that was beating off the cobble streets. Her body ached to collapse under a patch of shade and drink her own weight in cold water, but she refused to give in. There was another life on the line that she deemed a lost more important than her own.

The ancient clock tower chimed and Bella's heart just about stopped. Her eyes fell down the length of the tower until they landed on the man that she traveled all this way for.

"No…" she watched, paralyzed by fear and disbelief as Edward unbuttoned the final hole in his blue shirt. He was really there, the actual man and not just some illusion. Her Edward.

The bell chimed again and he took a step forward. Bella's heart sank. Her nose flared as she inhaled deeply in call out to him.

"Edward! No!"

She didn't pause to see if he heard her and jumped into the fountain. Water soaked her sneakers and weighed down her jeans, but she didn't let that slow her down. She was over the opposite edge of the fountain in only a few strides.

"No! Stop!" she screamed. She stumbled over the edge and wobbled a few steps but kept moving. Edward had his eyes closed and was inches from revealing himself and his kinds ancient secret.

"No!"

She saw him glitter for a split second before she squeezed her eyes shut and threw herself against his exposed chest. The wind rushed out of her lungs painfully upon impact as she staggered back like a ball that'd been thrown against a cement wall.

Her cheek left his marble skin for a second before she felt his arms wrap around her and pull her firmly into him. She pushed against him, trying to remove them both from the sunlight and into the safety of the shade. She had to cover him.

"Bella…" he whispered and slid a cool hand into her hair. "You're here. You're really here."

Bella practically dug her fingernails into her skin to keep her arms locked around him. No one was going to separate them. Not again.

With a quivering breath, she inhaled to try and refill her lungs. Her whole body ached from running into him. Her brain pounded against the inside of her skull. She'd be surprised if she didn't have a concussion from the hit.

"Ed…" her voice faded before the second syllable. When she tried to speak again her lips wouldn't move properly. Something wasn't right.

Distressed, Bella opened her eyes to gaze up at Edward. Instead of seeing his fine, chiseled jaw that she once loved to skim her fingers over, she was met with a pattern of pale shades. The world blurred so much that she couldn't tell what was up and what was down.

A gentle voice floated around her but she couldn't understand their words or even recognize its owner. The area around her started to sway and Bella wavered in Edward's arms.

Her heart sped up and filled her ears with the pounding of her own pumping blood. She gasped and stumbled back; too distraught with the pain and sudden changes in her body, Bella failed to notice that Edward no longer was holding her. Nausea overcame her just as she realized she was wobbling around helplessly. She swung her arm to hold her stomach but she slight change in her weight made her loose her balance and she went crashing to the ground.

White splotches danced in her blackened vision before when her head met the stone. Gaping up in pain at the sky, Bella moaned and clenched her arm and stomach muscles. Her heart sped up too quickly that Bella could no longer count its beat in her head. She couldn't keep up.

Her vision blackened completely just as she let out a single, soft puff of air. The world around her was quiet except for the beating of her heart, which after a few seconds more, came to a sudden stop.

* * *

The sound of feet thundering over stone woke her. Bella's eyes snapped open and immediately she knew something wasn't right with her. Something was wrong.

 _Something was horribly wrong._

She remained on the ground, paralyzed by the realization that something had happened to her and she wasn't even sure what. Moving, it felt like, would suddenly make the horrible transformation final. There was no way what she was feeling was real. She was having a horrible, horrible nightmare. That was all. None of the fine, speckled dust particles that floated overhead were real. Her human eyes would never be able to detect them. It was impossible.

Bella blinked at the cracked, stone ceiling overhead and noticed she could see the small details in between the dark cracks and thin, web-like patterns that expanded outwards. In the corner sat a brown little spider, spinning silk around its latest pray with four of its furry, striped legs. That…she shouldn't be able to see that. How was she able to…?

Her eyes darted down the hallway when she heard a door being swung open. A young man with short, blonde hair and dressed professionally in dark gray fashion was standing frozen in the entryway. His red eyes widened at the sight of her on her back on the ground. Bella let out a soft gasp.

 _Vampire_.

He looked panicked before he rushed toward her. Bella watched, transfixed, as she was able to keep up with his movement clearly and didn't see him as a streak of color like how she usually saw vampires when they moved so quickly.

"Your Majesty!"

Bella didn't think for a second he was speaking to her, so she spun her head to the side and searched for the royal figure that he spoke of. Behind her, there was no one but the empty town center and the constant spluttering of the water fountain.

His shoe scratched at the gravel close to her left ear and Bella was frightened when she saw that he had dropped to a knee at her side.

Her mind screamed _Vampire_ and _Danger_ and next thing she knew she was on two feet and up against the far wall. An unfamiliar hiss escaped her lips before she could stop to think what she was doing.

The blond vampire stared at her with wide eyes and slowly rose to his feet with his hands up in surrender. He was quiet and remained where he stood as he waited for her to…what? Bella didn't even know what she had done or what she was doing. How did she get across the room so quickly? Why was this vampire afraid of her?

"What did you do to me?" she asked, frightened. The young man frowned and appeared confused.

"I found you this way, your Majesty." He said calmly if a little unsettled by the situation. "I have done you no harm. I swear it."

Bella sputtered and glanced around. This vampire was either insane or this was all part of some scheme against her and….her face dropped. Flashes of her running through the crowded streets of Volterra filled her head. She was covered in sweat and the water from the fountain that she had been forced to run through in order to stop Edward in time from exposing himself.

She glanced around the stone hall and searched for him. He was nowhere in sight. Had she made it to him in time? Was she able to stop him from stepping into the sunlight? Her head pounded as she tried to pull up the memory of what happened after she smacked into him. The more she searched the more her head and heart ached.

 _Oh God, what had happened?!_

"Your Majesty, may I suggest that we return to the castle?" The vampire spoke up and Bella's eyes snapped to him. She could see every detail in his face perfectly. There wasn't a single impurity. She shouldn't be able to do that.

"If something has happened to you then we must report to Master Aro immediately. I cannot sense any vampires nearby but that doesn't mean you are safe. Please, let me…."

"Master Aro?" Bella remembered that name. He was one of the three Volturi Kings. He was ancient. He was whom Edward went to ask for death but was denied. Rage filled her. They must have had something to do with what was going on. They had to!

She snarled and the man took a step back. "Where. Is. Edward." She fisted her hands and glared at the vampire.

"Edward?" he repeated in a curious tone then anger took his expression. "Is he the one who attacked you and left you here? You know him? I swear that we will _find_ and _destroy_ him, my Queen. He will not get away with it." He growled.

"What? No!" she screeched back, repulsed that this stranger would even suggest Edward would do such a thing. "I came here to save him! He came to your Kings to ask for death because he thought I was dead! I had to stop him! Where is he? What did you all do to him?!"

The vampire truly looked lost at her words. "I'm sorry, my Queen, I don't know what you're referring to. No one by the name of Edward has come to us with the request of a true death."

"I came here with Alice to save her brother! Edward and Alice Cullen. Your King is an old friend to Carlisle Cullen and I'm a friend of the family. I'm Edward's…" she paused. What was she to him? They weren't officially together after what happened in the woods but they were _definitely_ something. But what?

"No one from the Olympic Coven has visited us in decades, your Majesty. Is Carlisle's oldest son the one who attacked you?"

Bella felt like pulling her hair out. "Why do you keep calling me that? I'm not royalty or…" she racked her brain for a word. "I'm not anyone special. I'm just Bella and Edward Cullen is my mate. He told me about vampires and your world after he told me I was his true mate, so when he thought I was dead he tried to have himself killed. That's why I'm here. So please, please tell me he's ok. I have to know." She felt her eyes fill with tears but for some reason, they would not spill. She had to keep blinking to clear her vision.

The blond vampire appeared more angered and distraught than before. "We need to speak to the Masters' immediately. I believe this Cullen boy has performed a trick on your mind with that gift of his. He will be found and punished for his crimes. I will lead the way-"

Bella's eyes bulged. "What? No! Edward would never! He would never intentionally hurt me."

The vampire stepped toward her and Bella let out another hiss. "Don't," she bit out, "come near me."

"Trust me, my Queen. I am only trying to help."

"I'm not going anywhere with you unless you're taking me to Edward. I'm not leaving without him."

"Master Aro is your true mate, my Queen. Please have faith in my sincerity." He took another step forward and Bella hunched over, unaware that she took up a defensive position. Her body was reacting in a way she couldn't even begin to understand.

"I don't know who you are or what _sick_ trick you're trying to play on me, but I'm not going to fall for it. I love Edward and I will protect him. No matter what."

The sound of several footsteps could be heard from the direction that the blonde vampire came. Both Bella and the man turned towards the door at the approaching sound. If Bella weren't so focused on the impending doom that awaited her once the group arrived, she would've noticed her heart was silent in reaction.

She swung her head back at the man then to the open doorway that she remembered seeing Edward stand in. She _had_ to find him. She couldn't give up. If anyone was going to help her locate Edward then it was Alice. In order to find and save Edward, she would have to locate Alice.

Bella waited until the vampire's gaze turned away from her before she spun on her heel and sprinted down the hall and outdoor into the town center. It was the middle of the night and dark, but for some reason, Bella was able to see where she was running just fine and able to control her newfound speed. She had an idea of what happened to her and what she'd become but she didn't want to admit it to herself just yet.

She wasn't ready to become a vampire. If Jacob didn't already hate her for leaving him in Forks then he definitely would now. She'd be a monster in his eyes. His worst enemy.

Bella took a heavy breath and forced the sob that wanted to escape back down her throat. She kept running until she was out of the little hilltop town. She stopped for a moment to look at it briefly before taking off again. She needed to get as far away then find a phone to call the Cullens' and tell them what happened. She never felt so lost and scared before. Fearing for her life was one thing, but fearing for the life off someone she loved was another.

It was her turn to save him.


	2. Lost in Translation

If I Choose to Stay

Bella slowed when her shoes hit the asphalt. The moon shone glossily against the wet road that spun through the hills in the direction of a small country town. It was less than a mile out and Bella was able to read the small, glowing signs on the buildings that littered the town's outskirts.

The young teen took a moment and breathed exceedingly through her mouth in sharp, rapid breaths. Inhaling burned her throat and seemed to increase the rate of the drying on her tongue. She gasped, overcome with the budding ache that crept it's up in a slow slither. Her eyes prickled with unshed tears as the recent events from Volterra seemed to finally catch up and smacked her hard in the back.

"Oh, god, Edward." She choked and dug her nails across her scalp. She'd been too late to save him. The Volturi must've arrived seconds after she had and did away with them both. To some Vampirism was a gift, but they knew to Bella it'd be an eternity of hell if her lover died while she was forced to exist. Vampirism was her punishment for learning their secret. A true death was Edwards.

Another dried; choked sob escaped her dry lips before she tried to regain control of her unstable emotions. She wasn't going to accomplish anything in such an explosive state. As quickly as things progressed and how life altering the changes may be, she didn't have time to weep and contemplate about it. Not yet. First, she needed answers. She needed a lead.

Bella swallowed heavily and removed her shaking hands from her wind-whipped hair. The wind blew in her direction from the east and she was able to smell the diverse aromas that came from those that dwelled in the town close by. The new smells made her bit her lip in uncertainty. She wasn't for sure if she could control herself in such close proximity but she was willing to try. So far, the strong odor of humans hadn't caused her to go in frenzy yet.

She dashed forward, barely feeling her feet make contact with the wet grass before she came to a halt a few yards in the back of a large building. The thumping sounds from within the structure caused her to go rigid. She counted up to twelve hearts beating at different rhythms just past the cement wall. Her throat flared warmly for a second before it returned to a more mild degree. The sudden flicker of thirst startled her but a faint whisper in her head told her everything would be alright – that she would be able to control herself.

For their sake, she sure hoped so.

Taking several calming breathes that felt somewhat useless, the teen started forward in hesitant steps to the side backstreet. As dark as it was she was able to see every little detail in the alleyway and grimaced as things she knew her old human vision wouldn't have been able to catch. The world appeared a lot dirtier and twice as littered than she remembered it being.

Around the chipped stone corner, Bella found herself on a darkened back road that was illuminated by a single streetlight and the flickering neon sign of a pub across the pavement. Inside the old pub, she could hear many voices laughing and shuffling around loudly like it were the middle of the day and had little care if they woke the neighbors. Which, amusingly enough, happened to be a small boardinghouse.

Turning away from the pub and the vulgar odors that floated through and open front window and into the night air, Bella walked straight to the entrance of the small but agreeable enough Inn. A man a few years older than Bella with short, curly brown hair and olive skin was distracted behind the counter with the television positioned on the edge of the welcome desk. He seemed to be engrossed in some late Italian talk show.

"Um, hello." She greeted tensely, her eyes darting around the space to take in the rest of the room. It smelt like old stone, dust, and burning wood.

The man's hazel eyes flickered tiredly to her as she stood a few feet from the door then back to the small television before snapping back up. He cleared his throat and shot his arm out to turn the volume down on the edge of the screen.

"Hello, ciao." He returned her greeting as he stood from behind the counter. Bella didn't miss that his eyes quickly roamed over the length of her body several times before meeting her own gaze.

Despite needing to appear friendly and normal, Bella couldn't find it in herself to fake a smile. Her heart still ached at the fact that Edward was gone.

"Do you have a phone that I could use? Uh, telefono? Cellphone?" she asked and the man stared at her in a daze. "I really need to call someone. It's, uh, kinda important. Do you speak English?"

Bella was about to turn and leave and find someone else to help just as the spark of intelligence returned to the young man's eyes. "Telefono? Yes, sì. One minute, please." He held up a finger then rushed around the corner and disappeared into the back room. She drummed her fingers impatiently against her thighs as she listened to him fish around some leather bag. She ceased her drumming when he rounded the corner a minute later.

He stretched his arm out from over the counter with his phone resting in his palm.

"Here," He said sounding winded.

When Bella hesitantly reached out to pluck the small device from his open grasp she noticed small beads of sweat on the surface of his palm. She was careful to not touch and startle him by extreme temperature differences of their skin.

He smiled shyly while Bella gave him an awkward, tight-lipped expression that could barely pass for a grin. He watched her as she dialed Alice's cell phone number and mumbled it aloud to herself just in case. After the call, she'd have to tell Alice not to call her on this phone again since Bella didn't plan on staying in this town for an hour more. She needed to keep moving or else the Volturi would find her.

The phone began ringing and Bella held it carefully up to her ear. Mentally she was commanding herself to remain calm and not accidently crush the phone and reveal her strength. Glancing at the boy from the corner of her eye she saw that he was still standing there watching her. She raised her eyebrows at him and he whispered his apology and moved to sit back in his chair. Bella turned from him and walked into the small lobby area that consisted of four plush chairs, a faded red sofa, and a dark oak coffee table.

She nervously dug the tip of her show into the crease of the stone floor before the ringing stopped midway a chime. Bella held her breath.

"Hello?" The familiar, sweet sung voice of Alice Cullen answered on the other end.

Bella choked back a relieved sob. She squeezed her forehead with her free hand and closed her eyes. Alice was still alive.

"Alice…" Bella choked, her emotions starting to escape her again. "Oh god, Alice." She cried and the pixie-like vampire on the other line was silent.

"I don't know what to do. I can't find Edward. He's just gone and – and…" she rambled off. Maybe Alice knew something about what about to him. Maybe he was still alive but they'd just been separated.

"Who is this?" Alice asked, slicing through Bella's thoughts and making her blood metaphorically go cold.

 _That's right_ , Bella thought. _My voice is different now._

"It's me, Alice," Bella whispered into the receiver. "It's Bella."

Alice went quiet again. Bella rubbed her palm back forth over her forehead in an attempt to calm herself. What was Alice's deal? Why wasn't she responding quickly like she normally does? Was she in a situation where speaking to her on the phone was difficult? Was she even still in Italy?

"Hello? Alice?"

"How did you get this number?" she responded more curtly, which threw Bella into a daze

"How – How did I…?" she breathed, stunned. "Alice, you know me. It's me – Bella Swan. I'm still in Volterra looking for Edward after we traveled here to save him from revealing your secret and getting himself killed. Where are you? What's going on?"

"I…" Alice stuttered then Bella heard her lower the phone and speak quietly to someone else. Her heart leaped.

"Alice? Is that Edward? Is he all right? Is he there with you? Please, I need to know. I need to know that he's okay." She pleaded and ducked her head down, letting her tangled brown hair shield her face from the man at the counter. She didn't want him to see her cry. "Alice?"

"Did you say Bella Swan? As in Isabella Swan, the daughter of the Chief Swan?"

"What? Yes, yes it's me, Alice. Why're you asking that? You're starting to scare me."

"That's impossible," Alice responds.

"Wh-What? How? It's really me, Alice. I swear-"

"Isabella Swan is dead."

"What?" Bella felt the air leave her lungs and she squeezed a clump of her hair. The phone in her right hand trembles as Bella gazes out the window with her mouth agape. They think she's dead? Did they not know the Volturi changed her? How many people back home think she's dead? Her heart painfully lurched at the thought of Charlie believing his only child was deceased.

She anxiously licked her lips and brought the phone closer again to her ear. "And Charlie? What…what did he think happened to me? What did you tell him when you got back? Oh god, I bet it destroyed him. God, I'm such a horrible daughter." Bella quietly began and didn't care if the young Italian man at the front desk heard. Charlie thought she was dead and now the man was along again. First, her mom leaves and now his daughter leaves him but in an even more painfully way.

"Is this really Isabella Swan?" Alice asked more seriously with an air of sincerity.

Bella wiped her eyes and nodded even though she knew Alice wouldn't see the gesture. "I don't know what to do, Alice. I came here with you to save Edward and I find him but next thing I know he's gone and I'm…" she swallowed past the lump in her throat. "I'm one of you."

"You mean…?"

"I don't even remember the change. I know it's supposed to burn but I didn't feel a thing. I smacked into Edward and when I opened my eyes again was changed and in the same spot as before. One of the Volturi members approached me but I ran when I couldn't find Edward. I thought maybe he escaped too but why would he leave me? Why was I left in the spot we last saw each other? I don't know what to do, Alice, Please help me."

"When did this all happen?"

Bella frowned. If anyone should remember then it'd be Alice.

"I don't know how long I was out…" she paused to think about it. "Three days, maybe? Isn't that normally how long the change last?"

"Well, that usually depends on the extent of the victim's injuries or how their body reacts to the venom, but that's about right. You're really her, aren't you?" she breathed over the lone and Bella's brows knotted in confusion.

"Why are you acting as if you don't know me? Did they do something to you? Alice, what did they do? Why are you acting so weird?"

"I'm not sure what exactly is going on Bella, but I promise to help you in any way that I can. Can I continue to reach you on this number?" she asks and Bella suddenly remembers she's been on the phone for longer than intended and needs to return it to the man and leave.

"No. I just borrowed this phone to call you."

"Just me?"

"Well, who else would I call?"

Alice is quiet for a few seconds.

"I understand." She sounded as though she'd been in deep thought just before she responded. "I recommended that you continue to call me with this number since it's my personal one. Can I expect to hear from you again soon?"

"I – I sure." Bella stuttered, surprised at everything Alice was saying. "Though aren't you going to come here and rescue me? I don't know if Edward is still alive and I can't do this alone…" she mumbled off.

"I'll be there when I can. Keep me updated until then, okay Bella?"

Bella nodded. "Okay."

"And be careful, Bella. Don't trust anyone you don't know personally and take care to cover your tracks. The Volturi have a very skilled hunter within their ranks. Try not to remain in one place for too long."

"Okay…" she breathed heavily and slumped in on herself. She didn't know how she was going to do this all on her own. "I'm scared, Alice."

"It's okay, Bella. You have me to help you now." Alice said in that soft, welcoming tone that Bella was used to. She grimly smiled to herself and tried to relax.

"I'll call soon."

"Take care, Bella." The other vampire said before the line went dead. Bella held it against her ear for a few seconds more as she went over the conversation they had again in her head. Something was definitely wrong with Alice. She didn't want what, but she was positive it had something to do with the Volturi.

Bella calmed her expression and walked back over to the front desk and its attendant. The young Italian man perked up at her approach.

"Thank you for letting me use this," she said and offered his phone back to him.

He grinned and nodded. "No worries." He pocketed the phone and looked back up to her. "Will you be staying? We have a room available."

Even if Bella had any money her she'd still refuse his offer. She needed to listen to Alice and keep moving. It wasn't safe for her or these humans to linger in this town with the Volturi hot on her trail, especially with that tracker Alice warned her about.

"I can't." she shook her head, declining his offer. "I'm just passing through. I have a cab waiting nearby." She lied as an excuse she couldn't hang around.

"That is too bad." He said, sounded dejected.

"Thanks again," she offered again and backed up towards the door. He waved a little helplessly and gave her a look that reminded her of Mike Newton. She didn't think too much on that.

The little bell above the door rang as she let the slide shut behind. The refreshing smell of the cool night air helped soothe her nerves and clear her panic-stricken head. The smell of the young man in that small room hadn't affected Bella how she assumed it would.

 _He smelt…nice_ , she thought. Referring to humans and their scent as flavor didn't sit well with Bella. She couldn't bring herself to think of him as smelling _delicious_ or _tasty_. That just bordered vile and slightly perverted.

But still, she didn't leap at his throat or even thought about. Either her control as a newborn vampire was remarkable, or this level of tolerance was her gift in this new life.

Bella backtracked the way she wandered into this town and traveled all the way back to the grassy patch of land behind the boardinghouse at human speed. Traveling straight through the town would be faster but it came at the risk of getting caught. Running around the entirety of the town in the security of the night was her safest bet. She would run as far and fast as her legs would carry her an hour or two before sunrise. That should give her enough time to find shelter and wait out the sun's rays before moving again and maybe finding some new clothes that covered more of her skin. She glanced down at the outfit that currently donned.

Even though she couldn't remember what she had on before she crashed into Edward, the clothes seemed like something she would've picked out for herself. She had one a simple pair of black skinny jeans with a dark, maroon colored short-sleeved shirt. The only thing that was questionable were her shoes, which were a pale ivory shade. They were ankle boots with a heel short enough she was sure her human self would've been able to walk in them just fine.

Bella hadn't even realized she'd been running in heels. If it weren't for her current predicament then she would've been proud of herself.

Discarding the silly thought from her mind, Bella sprinted in the opposite direction to distance herself from the town and move around it unseen. While running she didn't experience the tight, restricting feeling that happened when she moved and stretched her limbs in tight clothing. It was almost like the clothes were designed specifically for her and to withstand the swift movements of vampires. Was that even possible? If so, why was she wearing them? Wouldn't she remember putting them on or being measured?

A sudden change in the direction of the wind made Bella forget the problem entirely. The breeze blowing in from behind her carried with it the smell of several vampires. Her eyes widened. The Volturi.

Panicked, she spun her head around while sprinting and caught sight of six vampires quickly gaining on her. She made a frightened whimpering noise and forced her legs to move quicker. The wind glided smoothly over her face and tangled in her hair behind her. She was panting despite the recognition that her lungs no longer needed air. She didn't want this. Just that morning she'd woken up as a human and now she was a vampire and running for her life from the people that stripped her of her mortality and possibly killed the one man she truly loved.

Why was she even still running? If Edward was dead then shouldn't she let them catch her and kill her as well? She didn't know if there really was a heaven where he'd be waiting for her dressed in all white, but she'd be lying if she wasn't willing to risk it all if it meant to be reunited with him.

"Isabella!"

She gasped at the sound of her name coming from one of the men in the group that was pursuing her. He sounded so…worried.

"Mia Isabella! Per favore! Isabella!" he desperately called again over the wind.

Why was he shouting at her like that? By his tone, it sounded as though the two of them were familiar with one another, but Bella was certain she wasn't cozy with anyone in the Volturi.

"Isabella!" he called again, much closer this time.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted right back. "Please!"

"Mia amore! Per favore! Posso aiutare!"

Bella ignored whatever he was shouting at her and strained her arms to swing harder so she'd run faster. She had to keep moving if she was ever to meet up with Alice again and hopefully find out what happened to Edward. Being captured and possibly tortured for her escape from their castle sure wasn't going to help her arrangement. If she could just outrun them and avoid their tracker she was almost positive she could accomplish her goal on sole determination alone.

Around the edges of her vision, Bella noticed a strange, black mist begin to creep up alongside her strides. The ebony clouds confused her before she realized that the smoke must've been the result of one of the vampires using their gifts on her.

 _Like hell they were_ , she mentally growled.

"Isabella!" the same determined monster cried between the dwindling space between her and the Volturi. They were much faster than she was. Internally she panicked because outrunning them was no longer a solution. She was going to have to fight them off.

"Non mi fermo!" he growled out more heatedly.

An odd sense of dread and concern filled her at the sound of his tone. Her eyes flickered around as she tried to figure out why his words were affecting her when she couldn't even understand them, to begin with.

"Your Majesty!"

Bella started at how close this new, light voice was to her. She didn't hesitate and spun around with her right arm raised horizontally. The blond haired vampire racing towards her looked surprised for half a second before he smacked into her elevated arm with a loud crack and flipped straight on his back. There were several gasps amongst the other five vampires from behind.

The group stopped forty yards out. The one who she overturned remained in a dazed state on the ground between them clutching his face. Bella couldn't find it in herself to feel sorry for him. They probably did far worse to Edward.

"Isabella…"

Bella's heated gaze flickered to the man standing in the center of the small group. He had long, perfectly straight black hair that reached just above his elbows. The top part was pulled back to reveal his face with a dark ribbon below the crown of his head. At first inspection, Bella swore to the heavens that she never met this man a day before in her life, but her gut and heart were telling her otherwise. Her insides clenched almost painfully she met his gaze. His eyes were a strange bright auburn color that burned with grief and apprehension. Bella uncomfortably shifted her weight under his stare and retracted her stare.

"What do you want from me?" She watched as several sets of crimson eyes that differed from the man they encircled flickered to one another in confusion. "Is what you've already done not enough, hm? By turning me into one of you and killing Edward?" she shouted. "What did you do to him!?"

They all remained stock still at her declaration. She breathed heavily in rage and anguish as she waited for their confession. She desperately needed one.

"Mia amore," the one at the center said softly. His took a step forward and held up a hand as if to stretch out and touch her despite the distance. Bella responded by taking a step back. He frowned sorrowfully at the action and slowly lowered it.

"Master Aro," a woman with shoulder length black hair pleaded sympathetically. His caramel gaze flickered back towards the female vampire briefly.

"It is alright, Renata." He held up a hand without looking back. For some reason, her tone and concern towards this man angered Bella. She glared at the vampire and resisted a hiss.

"Why can't you just let me go?" Bella snapped. "I've already been punished for my crime. This isn't right. The Cullen's will come looking for me."

"The Cullen's?" the raven-haired vampire inquired, taking another small step forward. "When were you last in contact with the Olympic Coven?"

Bella bit her lip. She wasn't about to reveal that she had spoken to Alice Cullen only moments before the chase began.

"Several months ago before they moved and their son left me. He came to you because he thought I was dead and tried to have himself killed. I came here to stop him before he could do something so stupid."

He took another step forward. "And when did these events last transpire?"

"Right before you changed me," she hissed. "I stopped him from revealing himself and exposing your kind! He didn't do anything wrong!"

"Changed you how?" he probed, ignoring her last comment.

Bella gawked at them. "By – by turning me into one of you! You made me into a vampire because I knew your secret!"

"Isabella, mia amore…" he cooed softly and moved forward. This time Bella held her ground. "I cannot even begin to understand what you must be going through and how unclear the world around you at this time may appear, but this confusion will not last. We will restore you to how you once were and find those accountable. Please," he offered his hand. "Come with us, mia amore."

It scared Bella how much her body wanted one thing and her head the other. It felt as though he was a strong magnet and her skin tingled to let herself be drawn towards him. Why was her body reacting this way? Was this some type of bond that formed between a newborn vampire and their creator?

She bewilderingly stared into his worried eyes. Was this the man who turned her into a vampire?

"It was you…" she mumbled. "You're the one who changed me."

"Isabella?" he gasped, taken aback.

"You know what happened to Edward then too, don't you? Please, I need to know. I need to know what happened to him. I love him! Please!" she choked, trying to keep her strong emotions at bay.

The man clad in black actually stumbled a step back. His jaw parted as he gaped at her in disbelief. "You…" he didn't finish whatever it was that he was going to say and clutched at his chest, appearing to be in some sort of pain.

"Master!" the small group of vampires moved into a protective circular around him and were firing questions off at him one by one in distress. Bella watched in shock. What was wrong with him? Had she done that? What did she say? As much as the sight of him in pain disturbed her Bella knew it presented the perfect opportunity for her to escape.

She spun on her hill and took off in the opposite direction. There was no way she could take all of them on her own. She needed help. She needed to call Alice again and update her on what just happened between her and the possible leader of the Volturi. Maybe something she missed during the conversation would make sense to Alice and help them in some sort of way.

In the distance, Bella was able to see several dark shapes that looked like a small home surrounded by sheds and one sizeable barn. She wasn't sure how much longer she had until the sun rose but she rather not risks her luck by getting caught out in the open. The barn might be a safe place for her to hide out and stay clear of any large human populations. But was it far enough from the Volturi? Would they catch up before the morning sun started to peak over the land?

Bella's answer came when a strong gust of wind smacked her right in the stomach. The air she knew she did not need went flying right out from her lungs as she wheezed and came to a sudden halt. When she looked down she stared in horror at a pair of arms wrapped around her middle. The smell of the other vampire caught up and Bella was overwhelmed by their intoxicating scent. Her knees shook and she gasped when they pulled her roughly into their chest. She struggled in their arms for them to let her go.

"Please!" she fought them but they had her arms restrained to her sides.

"I will heal you, my love. I promise to bring you back. I promise." A males voice whispered with barely restrained emotion into her ear.

"No!" she grunted then inhaled sharply when she felt his teeth sink into the crease between her neck and shoulder. At first, it burned from her skin being pierced before the pain washed away and her limbs began to tingle and feel light.

She whimpered and wobbled in his grasp as he continued to fill her with his venom. Slowly blackness was eating away at the corner of her vision. She swallowed and exhaled heavily through her mouth. Her limbs no longer felt like her own. She never heard of a vampire passing out but she supposed there was a lot more to their kind than what Edward willingly supplied.

He removed his fangs and Bella all but fell back and relied on him to fully support her weight. He could kill her at that very moment and there wasn't thing she could do. She was at his mercy.

"Wha…" her lips wouldn't move other than to let air in.

"Relax, Isabella. I will take care of you. Everything will be alright." The dark shape murmured reassuringly into her ear. She barely felt his fingers when he tenderly touched her face.

His chest then began to vibrate and Bella let herself fall into darkness at the soothing sound of the predator's purr.

* * *

 **AN:**

I will read it over for any mistakes when I get off work. Thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited or reviewed this story so far. A new review for this chapter would be lovely! Thanks for reading.


	3. Waking up

If I Choose to Stay

" _Is she going to wake up soon? Why's she still sleeping?"_

Someone voiced, followed by a supple touch on her temple.

It was like a small stone fell into the dark pond of her mind. The vibrations stirred Bella's venom engulfed skull into a dim awareness. She recognized that voice, but for some reason, she couldn't visualize the face that it belonged to.

" _She is not feeling well."_ An older, more masculine voice responded. A fuzzy image of Aro Volturi floated to the front of her consciousness. _"We believe sleep is what her body needs right now."_

Internally Bella frowned. She was almost positive that she never met the ancient Volturi leader, so why was she able to picture his face to that voice?

The child made a whimpering noise and Bella focused on him again, straining her exhausted mind to evoke some sort of member of him.

" _I want her to wake up now…"_ the child – _a little boy_ – whined closer to her left side.

The mattress dipped just barely under a new weight, informing her that the voices weren't just her imagination and belonged to actual physical beings. Then she began to wonder whose bed was she resting on and why she was there, to begin with. Was it her bed? If so, then what were Aro and a child doing in her bedroom?

 _This must be a dream_ , she decided. She was dreaming about vampires. Again. The pain of Edward leaving her and the nightmares that followed after his swift departure never quite stopped. So much so that she had begun a nightly ritual of praying for them to go away. Apparently, the Gods weren't paying her much attention.

" _I am sure she will wake before the next sunrise."_ Aro consoled the child.

" _And I can see her then, too? Just like now?_ " The boy asked.

Aro was silent for a few seconds as the boy and Bella both waited impatiently for his response.

" _If her condition allows it."_ He stated regretfully.

Her condition? What condition? Why did this strange little boy want her to wake up so badly?

" _It's not fair. I want her to wake up now and be all better,"_ the child mumbled like he was hiding his face in the sheets. Bella found her unresponsive fingers itch in need to touch him.

" _She will recover soon, I promise you. The coven is doing their best to find a remedy that will help her."_

The boy was silent for a few moments before Aro sighed softly.

" _You know I will not rest until a solution has been found. You have my word, little one. I won't let anything happen to her. I promise."_

If Bella could move then she would've jumped at the sensation of warm, tiny fingers touching her cheek. She most definitely _was not_ expecting that. Who was this boy and why did he feel so… _warm_? So she wasn't just dreaming about a three-thousand-year-old vampire, but also of a human boy. When had she last come into contact with a kid for her intellect to suddenly generate one in her dream? Though as strange as it all was it was still superior to running around senselessly in the woods in pursuit of Edward or dashing from giant wolves who saw her as a pathetic leech sympathizer.

So yeah, a creepy kid and ancient vampire weren't the _worst_ duos to accompany Bella in her head at night. She just wished she weren't immobile and was able to respond to the characters and the surroundings.

" _Come, little one. I think it has come time for you to retire."_

There was a soft, audible yawn then. _"But m'not sleepy."_ The kid mumbled.

A warm chuckle came from Aro. _"If that's the case then I'm sure the guards who have night patrol would be delighted to have you accompany them. Shall I make the arrangements?"_

The boy groaned tiredly before Bella felt the sheets move and the weight slip off the side of the mattress.

 _"I get to come back tomorrow morning, right?"_ the boy asked.

" _I'll personally fetch you after you've had breakfast. I'm sure she'll be just as eager to see you."_ Aro responded but something in his voice made Bella uncomfortable. It appeared as though the vampire was trying hard to assure more than just the boy. He sounded so hesitant and depressed about whatever situation he alone seemed to be aware of. If her lips worked then she would've demanded to know what was wrong and why he was lying to the unsuspecting kid.

Just when Bella thought her dream was coming to an end as the pair started to walk away, the little boy suddenly sucked in a quick breath of air and came to a halt.

" _Wait!"_ the boy exclaimed, and Bella listened as he ran over the stone floor in her direction. She braced herself when she felt him leap onto the bed, crawl over to her, and then tenderly place a kiss on her cheek.

" _Ti voglio bene_." He whispered softly and then his warm presence was gone as abruptly as a small candle being blown out. Everything became quiet again and Bella didn't resist when the dark swells of water pulled her back under.

* * *

She felt the warm rays of sun hitting the skin of her toes as it slowly stretched up the length of her body. When the light reached her face she squinted against the bright circular colors that blossomed and danced behind her eyelids. With a soft groan, she twisted in her bed sheets until she settled with her back to the window and her face buried in her feathered pillow.

Bella's head was fuzzy from just have woken up as ghostly images and stifled voices from her dream floated through her mind. Whenever she would try to cling to one in particular in hopes of it pulling her back into unconsciousness it would dwindle away.

There was a soft noise from below and Bella blinked in acknowledgment of the sound before letting her eyelids fall shut again, too tired to do much else.

Charlie must be getting ready to leave for work soon. It was only a matter of time before her dad would totter up the stairs and sneak a peek into her room to see if she was awake before telling her he was heading out. And about twenty minutes exactly after that, Jake would come waltzing through her front door and ask what she was cooking _them_ for breakfast.

She smiled into her pillow at the thought. Jacob Black quickly fell into her life routine after he metaphorically pulled her out of the grave she had dug for herself when Edward and the Cullen's left. He kept her stable and she found herself rotating around the Fork Native like he possessed his own gravitational pull.

And unlike Edward, her dad actually enjoyed having Jake around and invited him and Billy over for dinner almost every other weeknight. On the weekends they all grilled out and clustered with the rest of the families on the reservation. La Push wasn't just a sanctuary for Bella but also for Charlie. The Blacks and Clearwaters' were there for Charlie when his own family packed up and fled off to Arizona. Bella always felt like she owed Billy especially a great deal for being there for her dad. To show her thanks she'd cook some of the trout her dads always had stuffed in the freezer and bring it to the Blacks for dinner. A homemade dinner always tasted better than the usual to-go pizza her dad ordered before he and Billy relaxed in front of the TV and watched the Sports Network.

Bella sluggishly stretched in her bed as she enjoyed the last few moments of comfort before she'd have to get up and start her day. Jake was likely to come barreling through her front door any second. And hopefully this time he didn't have Quil and Embry in tow because Bella wasn't so sure she had enough food in her kitchen to feed three hungry shapeshifters. Jake alone could consume an entire carton of eggs and still have room for bacon and biscuits.

A small smile was evident on her lips throughout her inner ramblings and remained there when she rolled over and opened her eyes. Her arm hung over her head as she lazily played with the end strands of her long hair and stared quietly up at the pale high-pitched ceiling. Several uninterrupted seconds ticked by before her smile slowly fell and her fingers abandoned their thoughtless threading.

It felt like an extreme weight was placed on her chest and was slowly sinking into her as the seconds ticked on. It became hard to breathe but she didn't dare move.

The ceiling above her wasn't the one in her bedroom.

The sheets she'd been curling so comfortably into weren't the familiar purple ones she had on her bed.

 _There's an explanation for this,_ she mentally tried to calm herself down before she panicked. _I'm just forgetting something important. There's a reason for all of this. I'm okay. Everything is alright._

But she couldn't remember anything from the night before or anything that could explain why she was in an unfamiliar room and in an unfamiliar bed. Horror quickly replaced the calm she'd been trying to hold onto as her limbs twitched to _run_ or do _something_.

Why couldn't she remember anything? What had happened to her? Had she been…?

She was overcome with the sensation to cry at the mere thought of someone drugging her and taking advantage of her like that. Her hands were shaking as they darted to her stomach and roughly slid down to her waist. She let out a shuddering breath of relief when her shaking fingers trailed over fabric. She had clothes on but they felt too soft and too unfamiliar on her body. She couldn't even remember changing into them, so someone must've dressed and _undressed_ her at some point.

Bella squeezed her eyes shut, forcing her brain to try and remember literally anything to help explain what was going on. Several faces and voices came to the front of her mind but were all so blurry and unbelievably ridiculous that she convinced herself they were just fragments of an old dream.

She visualized what looked like Edward standing bare-chested under an old clock tower in some foreign town. She was sprinting towards him in a sea of rushing red. The sun was so hot and her limbs ached but she didn't stop until she smacked into something so incredibly hard that she bounced off it and then… She couldn't remember what happened after that. All she could recall was running in a mob of red during the day and then through an open pasture under the moon. Had that happened before or after she saw Edward? Why was she running in the first place?

Slowly Bella sat up in the bed and cautiously glanced around the room as if expecting something to suddenly jump out at her. The bedroom was probably the size of her home in Forks main floor plan and decorated more lavishly than anything she'd ever seen before in person. The walls were painted a romantic burgundy shade but were decorated quite heavily in many large-scale paintings and a few glass framed modern printed photos.

A small breeze filtered through the room and Bella found two sets of French double doors bordered by long golden drapes to her left that appeared to lead out onto a balcony. She stared at it for a few empty seconds before her feet seemed to move on their own and she was out of the bed and walking towards the source of the fresh air. She was just steps from the slightly ajar doors when something glittering from the ground caught her attention. The toes on her right foot that were in the slither of sunlight that sneaked in between the doors were – that is if she wasn't hallucinating – glittering under the morning sun's soft beam.

Her mouth fell agape at the startling sight.

"That's not possible…" she whispered in disbelief.

Very slowly, as if the light would burn her, she lifted her arm and let it in the path of the sun. Her eyes widened at the vision of her wrist and hand sparkling softly in front of her.

"How…?" she flipped her hand over and watched the sun glitter off all areas of her exposed skin.

She was wiggling her fingers when suddenly the memory her using that same arm to surprise and overturn a vampire that'd been chasing her popped into her head.

"That'd been real?" Bella mouthed to herself. She lowered her arm and pulled it close to herself as she backed away from the sunlight.

She watched the dust particles dance in the beam as she tried to make sense of everything. Snippets of her dream that'd she been able to recover seemed to not be from her dream at all, but from actual events that happened in the days past. Her rushing to save Edward from the Volturi, the desperate call she'd made to Alice, and the confrontation she had with one of the coven's Kings and several of his guards. She had argued with them before she tried to flee and then…then…

Covering her face Bella groaned into her hands. The Volturi must've captured her. It would explain why she couldn't remember everything clearly and why Edward was suddenly absent. _Oh, Edward…_ She never did find out what happened to him. Now it seemed the only one who could save him – _if he was even still alive_ , her mind whispered – would be Alice. Bella needed to get in contact with her again but she seriously doubted the Volturi were going to allow their prisoners to make phone calls to whomever they desired.

Bella nearly jumped out of her skin when there was a soft knock at the door. She quickly glanced around and found a set of double oak doors at the front of the room. She didn't dare respond and instead backed closer to the ledge and in case she needed to escape out onto the balcony, which was odd to leave access to a prisoner.

"Isabella?" an accented masculine voice filtered from the other side. She recognized who the vampire was immediately.

Aro Volturi.

"May I come in?" the King of the most powerful vampire coven asked, and Bella was confused as to _why_ he was even asking her permission. He must be mocking her situation as his prisoner.

Bella remained silent and motionless in the back of the room, hoping he would just go away and give her more time to reflect on everything and somehow form a plan of escape.

She heard him sigh before the door handles rattled.

"I'm coming in," he declared and she watched nervously as the double doors parted to reveal one of the Kings of the Volturi.

As much as she hated to admit it, she was speechless when took in his full appearance and realized how incredibly handsome he was. He looked a lot like the painting Edward had shown her in his house, but seeing the man in person was like seeing him truly for the first time without having witnessed the painting in advance.

Aro Volturi was tall and lean and age wise he appeared to be in his late twenties. His long raven hair was pulled back into a dark clip and neatly pulled to the front to hang over both of his superbly dressed broad shoulders. He was adorned in an all black suit that fitted his trim physique magnificently. Bella could tell without having to read the label that it was most likely stitched _just_ for him by one of the world's most renowned designers. She couldn't even begin to guess a name, partly because of her lack of knowledge for anything fashion related. And the price of the whole assumable would probably make her head spin while others more fashion aware would say it to be a fair price.

Aro took a single step in the room before he came to a sudden halt after noticing her dumbfounded stare. He glanced down at himself in confusion then back up to the teen with a slightly quirked eyebrow. Bella darted her eyes away in embarrassment and was thankful that he didn't comment on her obvious gawking because he _had_ to have received such looks by women before.

Unnecessarily he cleared his throat but didn't move to advance in on her. He appeared concerned and distraught about something but Bella hadn't the slightest clue why he looked like _that_ and why he was directing it at _her_. Maybe it was her proximity to the open balcony doors? He had glanced at them when he first walked in.

"How are you feeling?" he inquired unexpectedly.

Bella shifted her weight onto her other foot and pinched her fingers together. She was feeling _a lot_ of things but she doubted he was asking about her mental state of mind.

"If you're wondering if I'm thirsty then no," she snapped. "You can't make me drink from someone. I choose the Cullen's lifestyle when it comes to that."

Aro frowned at her declaration. "Not entirely what I meant but I accept those preferences. Carlisle will be pleased to know."

Bella folded her arms over her chest defensively. "Then what do you want? Why am I here? Why didn't you just let me go? Doesn't the Volturi have more important things to do than keeping me prisoner like this?"

She could tell Aro was trying to keep his face neutral as he listened to her. He was holding back something.

"You _are_ our top priority, whether you choose to believe that or not. I understand that some things are confusing to you right now but they don't have to be. I will answer any question you have to the best of my knowledge, I promise you, but first…" he stopped and his pale lines formed a tight line as he stared at her. His dark caramel eyes looked restrained.

"You want something of me in return?" Bella said almost sickeningly. She had an inkling of what the ancient vampire was mulling over in his head but was just trying to think of a kinder way of voicing it. The thought that he wanted anything from her bristled her. Hadn't he already taken enough?

Aro ignored her tone and regarded her quietly.

"An honest answer to a question of mine, yes." He nodded subtly. "And I will answer any of yours in all sincerity." He replied earnestly, his soft gaze begging her to comply and accept his terms, which seemed more in her favor than his.

Bella stared at the Volturi King in absolute astonishment.

There was more to it than that. If he planned on asking her anything about her friends and family back in Forks then he might as well skip the whole polite interrogation act he was presenting and get on with whatever he had devised for her.

She felt her eyes fill with venom as she fought the urge to give in to her emotions and just cry out in frustration and defeat. He _must've_ recognized her hesitation and the inner discomfort at the offer if his apologetic eyes meant anything. He stood immobile by the bedroom doors where he had entered and hadn't moved and inch since. She would know because she had yet to take her eyes off him out of fear and distrust.

"Do you accept?"

Bella felt like looking around the room in search of a witness who would hold her words against her if she argued the end result. They were completely alone in the room, much to her surprise. Did he not think she would lash out and attack him, or did he think he would be able to hold his own against a newborn? Bella honestly couldn't tell and didn't have the confidence to challenge him like she had the night before.

Grimly she nodded in agreement of Aro Volturi's offer, her fist clenching tightly at her sides and if her heart still worked then it would've beat furiously against her chest.

For the first time, Aro moved and Bella cautiously watched him take several steps towards her until only a gap of five feet separated. Even with her enhanced eyesight, she marveled at the beautiful man that stood closer now than ever before. She told herself that wasn't the reason why she was staring at him, though. She was more fearful of this vampire than mesmerized, and she had no plans of allowing herself to fall victim to Stockholm syndrome.

"Isabella…" he said softly, and Bella was taken by the vast amount of adoration and praise in his warm irises. A cool breeze blew into the room and carried the King's exclusive scent in her direction. Involuntarily her eyelids fluttered and she inhaled deeply. When she opened them again she swore Aro was closer than he'd been just seconds ago.

He studied her expression intensely, as though hoping to find the answer he was looking for on her face.

"Do you know who I am?" he finally asked, and Bella was overcome with the sensation she usually felt when a relative she hadn't seen since her childhood ask the same question.

She opened and closed her mouth like a fish stuck on land as Aro continued to attentively observe her every move.

"I-I…" she swallowed heavily and turned the open French doors. "Not really? I mean, Edward told me about your coven and how Carlisle lived with you for a few years, but…" she shrugged helplessly and turned back to him.

His expression was downcast and desperate. "Per favore. Sei tutto per me!" he begged earnestly and stepped forward. Bella was too shocked by the powerful vampire's change in attitude to retreat. He firmly grabbed her hands but his grip didn't hurt her.

"Il mio cuore dipende da te. Per favore." He ground out, his eyes distraught and his tone desperate.

All the fear and resentment for the vampire slipped away. His words caused her heart to physically hurt and she didn't even know what he was saying.

The sensation of their skin touching caused an odd reaction in Bella that she couldn't quite describe. Having him so close where she could smell the sweetness on his breath and the unique aroma of his scent was seriously doing something to her head. She could no longer think clearly. Faintly she heard the worried whispers of Aro and the little boy in her head again. That had been a dream, right? That part hadn't been real.

She shook her head in an attempt to clear it and tried pulling her hands-free. "I don't know what you want from me."

Aro ignored her struggled and kept his grip firm. "I want you to remember, Isabella. I want you to remember me and the life we have. You _must_ try. Do not give up and keep searching."

Now Bella was starting to panic. He was crazy. Completely delusional!

"I don't know anything," she ground out and rougher jerked back. "You're hurting me let me go."

Immediately Aro released her and Bella stumbled a few steps before hitting the wall. There was a sharp sound of glass being cracked before something rectangular slid down her back and crashed to the floor, sending tiny glass shards around her feet. Neither of them acknowledged it. Aro was busy staring at her like she was a different species.

"You truly do not remember…" he muttered, his long black hair no longer neat on his shoulders but frizzy and brushed aside.

Bella shook her head slowly and Aro clenched his jaw.

"It is not your fault," he finally said after a moment. The fight in him was now gone. He closed his eyes and took in a slow, tired breath. "I do not blame you."

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked, baffled by everything he was saying. None of to made sense to her. "What's not my fault? What can't I remember?"

Aro opened his eyes, which were a deep, onyx color. He frowned when he gazed upon her. "Sei tutto per me, Isabella. Sei il grande amore della mia vita." Aro then smiled and shook his head at something Bella didn't understand.

"I don't know what you're saying." She muttered. He smiled sadly at her.

"Then I will have to reteach you."

She frowned and stared at him like he was confused. "But you never…?" she was interrupted by the sound of quick, light footsteps quickly approaching the room they were in. Aro's head snapped to the side before he hissed and said something in Italian in a loud, stern voice. The footsteps came to a halt and it was then Bella picked up the sound of an irregular heartbeat. She looked panicked when Aro turned his head toward her again.

"Who is that?" she asked, as Aro started at her with his lips in a tight line. "Well?" she prompted, afraid that it was someone close to her or a meal to one of the other vampire's that'd managed to escape.

The door handle jiggled and Bella's nervous gaze flicked back toward the entryway. Aro, too, turned and said something stern again in Italian. The owner of the racing heart took several steps back but did not leave.

"Who is that?" she repeated her question with more venom.

Aro looked down at her, first disapprovingly then regretfully.

"No one you would remember." He hissed quietly then spun on his heels and was out the door. He paused for a fraction of a second and then disappeared completely with the owner of the irregular heartbeat in tow.

Bella let out a shaky breath, not really believing all that had just happened. She moved her heel back and listened as he bare feet crunched the broken glass that she'd caused minutes ago. Glancing down she observed the rectangle object that lay next to her left foot. She tilted her head to the side when she noticed three upside-down figures still neatly held in the frame under the shards of glass.

* * *

 **AN:**

Thanks for reading! Here are some Italian translations from this chapter.

Per favore - Please Remeber  
Il mio cuore dipende da te. - My heart depends on you.  
Sei tutto per me. - You are everything to me.  
Sei il grande amore della mia vita. – You are the love of my life.


End file.
